


Remember Everything

by CharmStone127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmStone127/pseuds/CharmStone127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how Regulus Black, or R.A.B, turned traitor at the cost of his own life. This one-shot looks at what may have been going through his mind as he went to his death. Based on the song "Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Everything

_Oh, dear mother, I love you  
I’m sorry, I wasn’t good enough_

He had tried. He really had. But he wasn’t cut out to be a Death Eater. He hated not living up to his mother’s expectations, he knew how much she wanted to see him do well, especially after his brother Sirius had been such a disappointment to her. But he just couldn’t do it.

_Dear father, forgive me  
‘Cause in your eyes, I just never added up  
In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone_

His father had raised him with the ideas of blood purity. He had been brought up with the notion that purebloods were the only ones with a right to live. Regulus hadn’t always understood though, and he thinks now that perhaps Orion knew all along that he wasn’t completely devoted to the cause that the rest of the Black family dedicated their lives to.

_Oh, dear brother, just don’t hate me  
For never standing by you or being by your side_

He should have followed in Sirius’ footsteps. He had idolised his brother as they grew up, wanted to be just like him, but after Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor the family had shunned him and Regulus had no choice but to do the same. Or, at least he thought he had no choice. There is always a choice, but making the right decision isn’t always easy.

_Dear sister, please don’t blame me  
I only did what I thought was truly right_

He’s making the right decision now, though. He knows it. He hates that he is letting people down. Especially Bellatrix. She may only be his cousin, but to him she had been more like a sister, especially after he was made to disown Sirius. Bella had been the one who encouraged him into the Dark Lord’s circles and had convinced everyone of his worth. They had fought side by side in battle. But no more.

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain_  
‘Cause I remember everything.  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?  
‘Cause I remember everything. 

He couldn’t forget his mistakes. They haunted him at night; unrelenting and painful. He was so young, yet he regretted so much. If only he hadn’t made the choices that had led him here. Maybe every path would have led to his death, but at least he would have died free from guilt.  
It’s a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone  
He couldn’t tell anyone what he was doing. It would only cause trouble for them if the Dark Lord ever found out that they had knowledge of his actions. He trusted only one other being; his family’s house elf, Kreacher.  
They went to the cave that night. Regulus was to drink the poison and then Kreacher was to switch the Dark Lord’s horcrux with an identical locket Regulus had had made. The ever-loyal house elf performed his duty, but did not wish to leave his master. He was, however, forced to obey this final command and so he left as the inferi began to drag the turncoat into the water.  
“I’m sorry.”  
The last words whispered before he was submerged. 


End file.
